There is persistent demand for new games for general amusement centers such as arcades or family fun centers. It is generally accepted that customers are more likely to repeat visits to game centers if the game attractions provided by the operator are new and different. New games may also generate publicity resulting in increased traffic and increased play at such locations. In general, games that are popular are those having a game concept that is quickly and easily understood by a prospective player.